Divided We Fall
by Janelle Howard
Summary: It seemed as if everything was back to normal, all was well for the Avengers, until a mission goes horribly wrong changing everything. The Sokovian Accords are proposed to the team and Amara can't bring herself to sign them, she isn't the only one. Civil War is brewing the team is divided. Loyalties are torn, friendships broken; one thing's for sure, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Lagos

_**AN: Well, it's been a minute, I don't know why it took so long to upload this chapter when the whole story is already finished. But thanks for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of it's character's, just my OC's.**_

* * *

The humid air around me felt sticky, like it was clinging onto every skin cell it could find on my body. The constant chatter from the locals around me kept me alert as I casually walked around the small market in Lagos, stopping next to a fruit stand disguised in a hooded scarf that covered my mouth and nose, leaving only my eyes visible.

I picked through the fresh produce, my watchful brown eyes surveying the rather busy market and street I was located in. I inconspicuously scanned for the rest of the team, Natasha and Wanda sat at different tables at a coffee shop while Sam and Steve stationed themselves on the buildings above us. We had a lead that our old _friend_ Rumlow would be pulling off a heist here, Rumlow had been on our watch list for months now.

 _"All right, what do you see?"_ Steve's deep, masculine voice asked through the earpiece asked over the coms.

 _"Standard beat cops,"_ Wanda responded. _"Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target,"_

This mission was more of a practice run for Wanda, but I have no doubts she'll succeed with flying colors.

I walked to another stand and inspected more produce, "There's also an ATM on the south corner," I added, since she missed vital information.

 _"Which means?"_ Steve questioned Wanda.

 _"Cameras,"_ She answered immediately.

 _"Both cross streets are one-way,"_ He commented.

I continued scanning the people around me, searching for anything off about their body language as I walked through market.

 _"So compromised escape routes,"_ Wanda sighed.

 _"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"_

 _ _"Yeah the red one? It's cute,"__

A smirked formed on my lips at Wanda's response, luckily my lips were covered otherwise I would have possibly compromised this mission.

 _"It's also bulletproof,_ " a new, female voice cut in. _"Which means private security…which means more guns...which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us,"_ Natasha acknowledged, and not being happy about it.

 _"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?"_ Wanda reminded.

 _"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature,"_ Natasha critiqued.

 _"Anybody ever tell you, you're a little paranoid?"_ Sam cut in.

 _"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"_ I can't help but let out a chuckle and roll my eyes at Natasha.

Steve directed us back to the issue at hand, _"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him,"_

"Why, if he sees us coming, that won't be a problem," I said bitterly, moving through the crowd. "He kind of hates us," I stated, because of our history in D.C. Rumlow despised Steve the most, but Sam and I weren't his best friends either.

 _"Sam...see that garbage truck?"_ Steve asked him. _"Tag it,"_

Moments of silence settled in between all of us, a full minute had passed before any of us heard anything from Sam again.

 _"That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed,"_ Sam informed us, from his drone's scan.

 _"It's a battering ram,"_ I realized, and stated aloud.

 _"Go now,"_ Steve ordered us to leave our positions.

 _"What?"_ Wanda asked, confusion laced in her voice.

 _"He's not hitting the police,"_ Steve and I announced in unison.

I began to sprint and did my best to not knock down civilians in my path, just as I turned the corner of the busy street, I witnessed the truck flip and crash through the security gates of the Institute For Infectious Diseases.

I sprinted towards the gates, but stopped short as two large, yellow trucks had pulled up, and a multitude of armed soldiers poured out of them. They began firing their guns at those around them, before running past the destroyed gate and firing gas canisters into the windows of the building.

"Heads up, there's some sort of gas inside the Institute," I informed, speeding up and ripped off the scarf covering my face.

I watched as Sam dropped Steve into the group of men. He immediately began to fight, knocking a man into a car window. After knocking out a few more men, Steve rose to asses the situation just as I arrived to the scene.

 _"Body armor, AR-15's. I make seven hostiles,"_ Steve informed, springing back into action.

I pulled my batons out and connected them into a staff just as one mercenary rushed at me, his gun momentarily aiming at the ground. I took my chance and swung staff hard and it connected with the man's jaw. The man crumpled only to be replaced by another who was already throwing a punch at me. I ducked, dropping my staff and sent a punch to the man's side, following it with an uppercut and the man fell to ground on his back. I sent a swift kick to his face for good measure to knock him out. I grabbed my staff from the ground and hurried over to Sam and Wanda.

" _I make five_ ," Sam said and arrived at the scene just as Wanda, who used her powers to land beside him.

Wanda used her telekinesis to lift a man into the air and said, " _Sam,_ "

" _Four_ ," Sam counted after knocking the man out. I approached the trio to see Steve in his uniform, while Sam scanned the building. "Rumlow's on the third floor," Sam stated.

"Wanda, just like we practiced," Steve said to Wanda, gripping the handle of his shield tighter.

I walked up next to Wanda, "What about the gas?" I asked.

"Have Wanda get it out," Steve ordered, before he lifted a foot on the hood of a vehicle and was propelled by Wanda into the building.

"You heard him, get the gas out. Falcon and I have your back," I repeated firmly, breaking my staff into batons giving them a twirl and holstering them onto my back.

As Wanda used her abilities to exert the gas from the area, I pulled out my gun out from it's holster and aimed them at the men firing at us. Sam used his metal wings to provide a shield for the three of us and launched two missiles at the men. I turned back at Wanda as she shot the gas up into the air then let it go in a spiral.

" _Rumlow has a biological weapon_ ," Steve informed us.

" _I'm on it_ ," Natasha answered, the sound of her motorcycle revving loudly before crashed to the ground somewhere in the distance, signaling that Natasha was here, and likely kicking ass as we speak.

There was the explosion of a bomb closer by, and a large gun fired some missile at the building, a male figure tumbling from it a moment later.

 _"Sam. He's in an AFV heading north,"_ Steve grunted, and Sam spread his artificial wings and flew off.

I began running after Sam my arms were pumping as my breath left in short gasps.

 _"I got four. They're splitting up,"_ Sam reported, after scoping out the area that the men just crashed into.

I hopped through side streets, making my way past the civilians as quick as I possibly could and I got in sight of the market Sam spoke of.

 _"They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload,"_ Steve told us.

"I'll take the two on the right," I called out.

 _"Amara,"_ Steve called. _"Can you set up a illusion to slow them down?"_

I raised an eyebrow, "Not unless you want me to affect everyone in the surrounding area," I retorted, focusing on the man that I was still chasing. "I need to be able to visually see my intended target to be precise," I added, keeping my head on a swivel.

Steve sighed, _"Right,"_

 _"He doesn't have it. I'm empty,"_ Sam answered, clearly frustrated.

 _"Out of the way,"_ Natasha's breath was ragged and agitated, I could imagine her shoving people aside and flipping her way through the street.

I tried not to lose them from my sight as civilians kept blocking my path, it seemed an impossible task to catch them, but then I had an idea. I took a shortcut and jumped on one of them using the element of surprise, I punched him several times and was almost able to give him the final hit, his partner pulled his gun out and aimed at me, and I countered by pulling a dagger out and with laser sharp precision the dagger lodged itself in the man's throat in a sickeningly wet squelch. I could hear the man struggling to breathe as I manage to dodge a punch the man pinned under me threw, I gripped my hand around his neck.

I felt his emotions flow into me, his whole body went rigid and I shoved my mind into his, ripping through it and tearing apart whatever I could as I did. I saw his cushy, sweet childhood with his loving parents and the cold, detached way he viewed them. I saw when he killed his first animal, a small kitten and the way he enjoyed the way it's blood stained the grass. I saw the first child he hurt. I saw his teenage years and the path that led him to this very second. I saw it all in mere seconds and before I could become overwhelmed, I quickly pushed it away and instead focused on tearing his twisted, disgusting mind apart. I ripped and destroyed everything about him away until he gave a horrible scream that echoed through the market and fell back, his head falling onto the ground with a small thud.

My chest heaved as I stared down at him, watching his eyes stare straight up at the sky, blank...dead. But he wasn't dead...he was worse than that. He was nothing. Just an empty, hollow shell. I had scooped him out and left him empty.

I rummaged through their bags and found one of the vials, "I got one," I called to the others.

 _"I got the other,"_ Natasha told us all.

I pushed myself off the man's body and I turned and saw the audience who had just witnessed me kill the two men. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the ground with force coming from a building above distracting everyone from the spectacle they just witnessed. I ran to where the explosion came from, I walked up next to Steve and Wanda, looked up, horrified and shocked. Whatever detonated blew up half a building that contained Nigerian relief aid workers. The hot, fiery air smelled of ozone and death.

"Oh my..." I trailed off, my heart plummeting.

I turned my head looking at Wanda as horror filled her eyes and pained screams filled our ears. She covered her mouth as her eyes brimmed with tears, she slowly dropped to her knees, shocked.

"Sam," Steve began, and looked as lost as I felt. "We need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there," Steve ordered.

I run into the building, with Steve right behind me, except for Wanda who was still on the ground in horror of what she did.

~~~x~~~

The ride back to the compound was deafening. I felt for Wanda, she was my age, and not very experienced with her powers. She was much stronger than she knew, but her powers scared her immensely, and this was another reason for her to be terrified. She sat by the window as Steve, Sam and I sat, in a semi-circle, Natasha flying the plane. I looked to Steve, who looked back, concern in his eyes. It reminded me of the way he looked at me whenever I did something reckless or at least was about to do it. As we arrive at the compound, Wanda was the first of the quinjet, walking quickly to her room.

The media is going to have a field day with the catastrophe we left in Lagos.

* * *

 _ **AN: First chapter down, I hoped you liked it!**_


	2. The Sokovia Accords

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who followed this story!**_

* * *

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed my eyes glued at my muted TV showing the incident in Lagos while I spoke to my sister on the phone. The title appeared as 'WHIH News Front, Special Report'. 'Breaking News' flashed. A blonde woman appeared on the screen, her name being, Christine Everhart.

I looked away from the screen and down at my purple comforter as I began picking at it, "Have you had any problems at school, since what happened last month?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

"No, not too many...it's Midtown. I mean there are stares and whispers, but nothing I can't handle. Plus, some students think you're a complete badass," Leona stated casually, and I could imagine her shrugging her shoulders as she said this. "If anything, they're probably too scared to taunt me in fear of me calling you in for back up," she added laughing.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I have to be the worst daughter, granddaughter, and sister in the universe in that order," I complained. "Ever since I returned home, I have caused nothing but trouble for the family," I added grimacing, as I threw myself back onto the bed.

"Oh stop being dramatic!" Leona exclaimed laughing. "You think Mom, Dad, Grandma, and I love you any less because of this? You're wrong, absolutely wrong!" Leona stated firmly.

"Thanks lil sis," I sighed again, but this time a small smile formed on my lips. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear that," I added, staring at the white ceiling of my room.

"Anytime! That's what sisters are for! Hey, I gotta go. I have some friends coming over to study," Leona explained.

"It was good talking you Leona, study well. Love you, bye," I stated sincerely.

"Love you too! Bye," she responded, and ended the call.

I threw my phone on the bed and heaved myself up from the bed, picking up the TV remote, and stared at the TV screen. There were TV anchors still discussing Lagos, for some reason I decided to unmute the TV to hear what they were talking about, leaning closer to the TV.

" _What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?_ " one news reporter spoke which made my blood boil. They're making her out to be a criminal, but the new reporter didn't stop there. _"And the Avenger, Amara Sinclair, also known as Eryss, was seen by many witnesses to have killed two men, quite brutally. We have known for years that she's a dangerous individual-"  
_

I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off angrily, before dropping my head in my lap letting out a sigh.

 _"Miss Sinclair, Mr. Stark is back with the Secretary of State, who is here to see the whole team,"_ FRIDAY told me.

I looked up in confusion, "Alright FRIDAY tell him I'm on my way," I ordered the AI.

~~~x~~~

"Five years ago I had a heart attack," Secretary Ross began, as he held an imaginary golf club. "And dropped right in the middle of my back-swing," Ross told us as we all were gathered in the conference room. Minus Clint, Bruce, and Thor. "Turned out it was the best round of my life because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass...I found something that forty years in the Army had never taught me," He got along with the story stopping for a moment. "Perspective,"

He looked at each of us, "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes there are some...who would prefer the word _vigilantes_ ," he finished, making me scoff silently.

"And you're not, Mr. Secretary?" I retorted, clearly insinuating that his hands are just as dirty and raised a challenging eyebrow and he looked straight in my eyes.

Natasha spoke up before Ross could respond to my comment, "What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked, looking cool and collected.

"How about _dangerous_?" he said. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" He asked, looking at me returning my challenging gaze and then turned on the projector showing us footage of our previous battles.

"New York," Patchy footage of when Loki brought the Chitauri popped up. I gripped my hands tightly as I stared at the screen. I saw people running in fear as the aliens began to attack. I watched as Hulk jumped from building to building until the footage went black and all you could hear was people screaming.

"Washington D.C." A video showed of Steve, Sam, Natasha, and I took down HYDRA and Project Insight. I glanced at Sam who looked down. The clip changed suddenly to the city that was emotionally draining to body. Footage of the smoking helicarriers crashing down from the sky. The scene switched to the Triskelion in flames, before it switched again. The scene changed again as it switched then to the helicarrier crashing into the Potomac River, sending a huge wave into a crowd of screaming people.

"Sokovia," My chest tightened and the grip on my hands became bone-crushingly tight, as I thought of Pietro. I feel a lump in my throat as my eyes water. I can't help it; I couldn't stop my mind from going back to Pietro's face, his beautiful face, with his dark beard and silver hair. How I longed to run my hand through those locks again. I could feel my gut clench, knowing I'll never get the chance. Because Pietro Maximoff will forever be in my mind, frozen in a running position with several bullet holes riddling his body.

I felt Wanda's sadness as she watched her home be destroyed all over again and be reminded that her brother is no longer with her. My leg fidgeted as I tried to not have flashbacks from that fight. Footage of people running through the streets and the city floating passed the screen. Buildings collapsing filled my eyes as I almost felt like I was there again.

"Lagos," The explosion in the building passed the screen. Sirens wailing sounded as people were being pulled out in stretchers. I saw Wanda grow uncomfortable at the view of a dead child laid in the streets. It moved to another shot of a woman laying on the ground with her eyes open, unmoving. You could tell she was dead. I looked over to Wanda who looked down and it looked like she was gonna start crying.

"Okay that's enough," Steve halted Ross, seeing that Wanda was visibly uncomfortable and upset.

 _"Doesn't Ross see that we already know about all of this? That we blame ourselves already? Does he want our conscious to be guiltier, than it already is?"_ I thought. _  
_

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power...and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate," He paused before turning to his assistant who handed him a book.

He set the book down on the table and passed it to Wanda, "The Sokovia Accords." he announced. "Approved by 117 countries it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization," Ross said, as Wanda took one glance at it and pushed it across the table to Rhodey, who picked it up and begin flipping through it. "Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary,"

At this time, I had noticed that my good friend, the billionaire robotics expert, had not said one word this entire meeting, causing me to look up to see him holding his hand in front of his mouth and staring in one place.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that," Steve argued, trying to control the annoyance in his voice, as he looked at Ross, it was very obvious that he didn't like this idea at all.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asked, and Steve averted his gaze which made Ross' thin lips curve into a smug smile. "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works,"

"For your information, Secretary Ross. Thor is in Asgard, at the moment, probably dealing with his own problems right now. As for Banner...we haven't seen nor heard from him. He's managed to hide from the government before, he's probably doing again," I answered, jutting out my chin and Ross just glared at me.

I'm starting to think that he doesn't like me that much.

"Even so, Thor wouldn't willingly attack earth, neither would Bruce unless he was provoked, by someone that purposefully trying to unleash the Hulk, it and that's definitely not Bruce's fault," I finished firmly, laying my hands on the table, defending my teammates that weren't able to do it themselves.

"Why that may be true, Miss Sinclair, he still is dangerous," Ross stated, looking slightly smug yet serious. "Just like any of you. Believe me, this is the middle ground,"

"So, there are contingencies," Rhodey asked, twisting his fingers together.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over," Ross suggested gathering his things and getting ready to leave, but it was more of an order and he started to walk away.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha inquired, and didn't even look up as she tossed out the thought that everyone was thinking.

Ross stopped, turning back to us with a look of superiority, "Then you retire," He said finally leaving the facility.

"This is going to be an...interesting next few days," I murmured, mostly to myself.

* * *

 _ **AN: The Accords are introduced, dun dun duh! Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter and sorry for any mistakes I made; I swear I quadruple check and still miss stuff.**_


	3. Family Feud

_**AN: I'm so sorry, I have been bogged with so much work from my classes and I'm still not done with all of it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor...which is one more than you have," Rhodey argued with Sam, as I rubbed my temples, all while Steve read the accords.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam fought back, just as stubborn.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. A 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it,'" I rolled my eyes at the two.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asked.

"I have an equation," Vision spoke up.

"Oh, this will clear it up," Sam spat sarcastically.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man...the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate," Vision explained.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked, looking up from the Accords in his hands with his cocked head, challenging Vision.

"I'm saying there may be a causality...Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict...breeds catastrophe," Vision said. "Oversight...Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand,"

My blood began to boil, I could feel my head spinning. I'm sick of people trying to control us like they own us. I'm sick of people trying control _me_. I'm definitely not signing these papers.

"Boom," Rhodey said as he looked at Sam.

"Here's the hiccup in your equation, Vision," I chimed in. "You mean, the man who had a hand in creating the Abomination, who need I remind everyone, destroyed Harlem. That's the man who's lead we should follow? I'm sorry, but I find that a little hypocritical," I commented incredulously throwing my hands up. "Also, do you remember that last time we operated with a government, we found out it was HYDRA. Sorry not sorry, but my trust in the government isn't exactly sound," I added, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tony," Natasha spoke up, catching the attention of the man who looked like he just wanted to sleep. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal,"

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve deadpanned.

"Boy, you know me so well," Tony muttered as he sat up from the lounge chair, "Actually, I'm nursing the electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain," He grabbed a cup. "It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

I rolled my eyes and then I heard a small beep. I looked up and saw a picture of a young African American boy who looked he was my age or slightly younger than me. I noticed the guilt that appeared on Tony's face, but I had no idea what he had to be guilty for.

Tony sighed, "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall," Tony said as he poured himself a drink. "But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service," He added, and I raised eyebrow confused to where this was going.

"Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia," He answered his own question with bitter anger. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass!" He raised his voice in frustration, everyone was shocked as I was speechless. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game,"

"Tony..." I began. "I get it. It's really tragic, and I feel sorry for that kid, but we can't do that," I explained softly. "Living a life thinking about all the people we couldn't save, will not bring them back," I added gently.

Tony has really beat himself up over a year from the whole Sokovia debacle, he tried to cover it up with his usual snarkiness, but it's hard to mask your true feelings around an empath.

"And our carelessness doesn't bother you at all?" Tony questioned, looking at me. "I guess since you're a trained assassin, innocent casualties were never a concern...because nothing ever haunts you, right?" he questioned, with a sneer.

I scoffed and glared at Tony, "You know it does!" I spat, slamming my hand down on the soft cushion of the couch. "And if we're going talk about _carelessness_ , let's not forget one small fact. _You_ and Bruce created Ultron. You're the main reason, why Charles Spencer was crushed to death by a building in Sokovia," I stated coldly, knowing that I hurt Tony, but I frankly didn't give a damn at the moment, he hurt me as well. "Remember, I told you not to do anything rash, but your ego just couldn't listen!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at me before looking around the room, "If we can't except limitations, if we're boundary-less we're no better than the bad guys,"

Steve sucked in a breath, "Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve reasoned, trying to ease the tension between us.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked, taking his gaze away from me and to Steve.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame," Steve pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Rhodey said, cutting him off. "That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not HYDRA,"

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve defended.

"That's good. That's why I'm here," Tony said as he walked over to us. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands I shut it down and stopped manufacturing,"

"Yeah, but you _chose_ to do that! If we sign this we surrender our right to choose," I fired back.

"What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us?" Steve asked. "We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own," Steve explained.

I looked at the man who had practically been first friend when I was forced out of seclusion, "I'm sorry Tony, but I agree with Steve on this one," I commented with a shrug, bringing my gaze to Tony's blank stare.

I could feel a hint of shock from Tony almost a hint of...disappointment, Tony was astounded, he really thought I would be all for this. Does he not know me at all at this point?

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later," Tony replied calmly. "That's the fact. That won't be pretty," he assured us.

"You're saying they'll come for me," Wanda replied bluntly.

"We would protect you," Vision reassured her immediately, and she glanced at him.

"They'll come for _us_ ," I corrected, meeting Wanda's tired gaze. She looked like she was five seconds away from having an emotional break down. "You all know how the government views me, I'm nothing more than dangerous lab experiment turned weapon that needs a collar around my neck," I stated grimly, my eyes shifting to everyone's before finally meeting Tony's eyes. "I rather not repeat my traumatic childhood, if that's okay with everyone,"

"Maybe Tony's right," Natasha stated. I snapped my head from Tony's direction and towards Natasha and gave her a surprised look as my jaw could've dropped to the floor, I thought for sure that she would side with Steve and I. Hearing Natasha agree with Tony was almost unheard of, the two never agreed on anything. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take if off-" she started.

Sam also looked at her in shock, "Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"I'm just reading the terrain," Natasha said finally. "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back," Natasha explained, meeting my gaze.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony asked relishing the moment.

"Oh, I want to take it back now," Natasha groaned, shaking her head now realizing how cocky he was going to be for the whole day if not forever.

"No, no, no you can't retract it," Tony shook his head, and even waved a finger. "Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win," Tony cheered, which made me crack a smile, despite our heated argument only a few minutes ago.

It went quiet for a minute, Steve had received a text message that made his face drop. That's when I felt it, a wave of sudden emotion, the stifling mournfulness, cloying despair, and an overwhelming sense of loss. I put my hand on my chest to steady my breathing and catch my breath.

"I have to go," Steve said abruptly, getting up sharply and leaving the room, I watched Steve as he left, concerned.

"Steve?" I called as he hurried down the stairs.

Sam and I give each other a knowing look, "You know sometimes we hate it when you two do that whole talking-by-looking thing," Rhodey joked, crossing his arms.

I jogged out the room and down the stairs where I find Steve on the floor, "Steve," I called softly.

His eyes were glossed as I just sat down by his side. Steve handed me his phone, the screen was darkened and I tapped it and the phone lit up with a short and terrible message. ' _She's gone. In her sleep_.' Peggy Carter had died.

"I'm so sorry...Steve," I muttered to Steve, handing him his phone back

"I need to be alone," He whispered, walking away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

* * *

 _ **AN: Can't believe how long it took me to post chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. The UN

_**AN: It's a miracle, I managed to stay consistent! And now that the most stressful two weeks of my life have passed I should be able to post chapters during the week. Thanks for the support guys!  
**_

* * *

The music from the choir echoed throughout the church, the hymn was beautiful. The church was beautiful. But even though I did not know Peggy well, I could feel the emotional impact she left on others. The room held a depressing blanket over top, I watched as Steve carried the coffin down the aisle with the British flag draped over top.

From a distance he looked like he was keeping it together. But when his eyes met mine and Grandma's at a distance, a tear slipped from my own eyes. I began rubbing Grandma's arms to try and comfort her as tears fell down her face. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I drove back to Harlem to deliver the news to her and begin the preparations to travel to London.

 _"I know," Grandma answered softly._

 _My eyes widened and I looked up from wringing my hands together, "How do you know? How could you know?" I questioned confused._

 _Grandma let out a humorless chuckle and closed her book placing it in her lap, before looking at me, "With powers like ours, there comes a time when we get strong enough and old enough that we can use our ability over vast distances. There are times when I occasionally like to check in on Peggy, today was one of those days. That's when I realized I couldn't sense her,"_

I could feel the pain he felt as it began to impact me. The emotional drain he carried I could now see. Only a minute passed before he was seated beside Grandma in the once empty area. I watched as her aged, brown hand moved over to Steve's, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, Steve gave her a watery smile.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words," The minister of the church announced.

She stepped up to the podium and Sam on the other side nudged of Steve to pay attention. I knew her name was Sharon Carter, but I never clued in that she was related to the Peggy that Steve knew. Sharon exhaled shakily before speaking out.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a shoulder of S.H.I.E.L.D...but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy,"

No way in hell. What's happening?

"She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, I thought that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage...in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move...it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree...look them in the eye and say 'No, you move,'"

~~~x~~~

"Grandma, are you sure about this?" I asked, as I attempted to hail a taxi.

"I'll be fine, my dear. I know my way around the city, I've been here plenty of times," Grandma reassured smiling. "Don't let my age fool you into thinking I can't do things by myself," she smiled, wagging her finger at me. I placed my hands on my hip and looked up into the dreary sky as I began to feel a familiar sensation form in my gut that's been there for days now. "There is something troubling you Amara, and it's not the funeral," Grandma stated, placing her hand on my arm directing my attention back to her.

"It's the Accords that I told you about on the way here, I just feel there's a storm brewing," I explained grimly, looking at her. "These Accords go against everything I believe in, and I'm being backed into a corner to sign it," I added fustratedly with a sigh.

Grandma grabbed my hand and enclosed them in her own, "Then do you what you think is right, Amara, critics be damned," Grandma stated firmly, there was a glint in her hazel eyes - a defiant sort of fierceness.

I nodded my head and smiled before raising my other hand to hail for a taxi, and amazingly a taxi pulled aside to the curb. I opened the door to the car and helped Grandma inside, as I was about to shut the door Grandma stopped me.

"Remember, no matter what happens or what you decide, I and the rest of the family will love you and support you regardless," Grandma added smiling, and closed the door.

I watched the taxi drive off into the busy streets of the city until the car wasn't visible anymore just as Natasha appeared next to me.

"Amara, could we talk?" Natasha asked, I nodded and walked with Natasha to the side of the church. "Look, I know what side you're on, but I'd really appreciate it if you came with me to the United Nations Panel for the ratification of the Accords," Natasha explained.

I wanted to be here for Steve, but I also wanted to be at the meeting, to show my point of not signing, and to formally apologize for the destruction we had caused.

"I'll come," I answered with a faint smile, that's all I needed to say for Natasha to smile widely at me

"Meet me in the car out front when you're ready," She instructed pulling me into a hug. "Your luggage is already on the plane," Natasha added.

"Of course it is," I chuckled, shaking my head.

I walked over to Sam and Steve, who were quietly talking amongst themselves. I patted Steve on the back, "You gonna be alright, old man?" I quipped, as he smiled down at me.

"Always,"Steve answered, and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going with Natasha to the accords ratification meeting," I began, Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'm not going to sign it, I just want everyone to know our angle on all of this, just so they don't think we're complete assholes. We gotta keep up appearances," I explained shrugging. Sam and Steve both nod as I hugged Sam. "Take care of him, I'll be back soon," I demanded, and Sam laughed.

~~~x~~~

I smiled falsely beside Natasha, greeting members of the UN with condolences and professional handshakes. When Natasha and I first walked in, the muffled voices in the room stopped as eyes were on us. As soon as I stared back at the silenced diplomats, they resumed their conversations. The room was large and held about two hundred people. It was round and had seats on elevation like a Roman amphitheater, a large window and a podium was erected in the middle on the floor.

"Miss Romanoff, Miss Sinclair? These need your signatures," a staff member came up to us, handing us both pens.

"Oh, no, no. They need _her_ signature, not mine," I corrected, handing the pen back to the staff member.

"Thank you," Natasha said, and the staffer nodded after Natasha had signed and handed back her pen.

"I suppose the three of us aren't used to the spotlight," someone with an Wakandan accent stated, as they approached Natasha and I.

We turned around in unison, it was none other than the Prince of Wakanda. If I remember correctly his name is T'Challa. He was an extremely attractive man to say the least, hell he was gorgeous. Deep, brown eyes that matched his beautiful dark skin which reminded me of cocoa beans, and the cherry on top being his tall stature and muscular frame that filled out the suit he was wearing.

"Oh, well, it's not always so flattering," Natasha smiled.

"You two seem to be doing all right so far," T'Challa pointed out. "Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill I wouldn't think you'd be particularly comfortable in this company," T'Challa speculated.

"Oh trust me, we're not," I assured him answering for both of us, a nervous smile appearing on my lips.

"And that alone makes me glad you are here, Miss Romanoff and Miss Sinclair," T'Challa reasoned, smiling brightly.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?" I asked curiously, locking my hands behind my back and tilting my head slightly.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really," he responded, his brown eyes boring into mine. "Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred,"

"Unless you need to move a piano," a male accented voice commented, as he walked up from behind Natasha and I. It was the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka. The of them began speaking in their native language, T'Chaka looked at Natasha and I. "Miss Romanoff, Miss Sinclair," he greeted.

"King T'Chaka," we both greeted in unison.

"Please, allow us to apologize for what happened in Nigeria," I began sincerely, and bowed my head in apology

"Thank you," T'Chaka said with solemn smile. "Thank you for agreeing to all of this," Natasha nodded. "I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today," T'Chaka stated.

"Yes, so am I," Natasha sighed.

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session," a man announced over the speaker.

"That is the future calling," T'Challa said. "Such a pleasure," he added, as Natasha and I went to go take our seats.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy," T'Chaka began, as he stood at the front. "Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace,"

My ears perked up suddenly, instead of listening to King T'Chaka my ears began to focus on the commotion from outside, below us. I could hear dogs barking and yelling from outside. Something didn't feel right. I looked over to the window and saw that T'Challa was looking out the window with a horrified look on his face. I grabbed Natasha's arm just as the Prince of Wakanda looked back us, panic written clearly over his face.

"Everybody get down!" T'Challa yelled.

I quickly pulled Natasha under the table as a deafening explosions reverberated through the room, Natasha covered my head. Dust filled my lungs as I coughed violently. I grabbed onto the top of the desk, helping Natasha up.

"Oh my god," I murmured, as I spotted T'Challa crawling to his father, who was motionless on the floor.

He checked for a pulse, then pleaded for his father to wake up. T'Challa held him in his arms, rocking back and forth as Natasha and I helped people out of the rubble filled room. The room was blown to hell, for lack of a better term. Sirens blared from every direction as we filtered people out from the room.

~~~x~~~

After milling around the area outside where people were being given medical attention and being treated from my own minor injuries. I saw T'Challa sitting on a bench set across from me, his expression was emotionless and there was blood on his cheek bone and collar, most likely his father's. My phone buzzed and looked at the caller ID, before tapping Natasha on the shoulder, "I'll be back. Family," I explained, walking away from her as she engaged in a conversation with T'Challa.

"Steve?" I answered.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I pushed my hair behind my ears as I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I was lucky, I didn't get the brunt of it," I sighed in relief.

"Do you see the coffee shop to your left?" He asked, as I furrowed my brow, I turned to the left seeing Steve outside of it, waving to me. He had on aviator sunglasses and a ball cap. "Come over here, don't let Natasha see you,"

I take a deep breath, hanging up the phone. Natasha was still talking with T'Challa, I slip through the crowd, meeting Steve.

"What's up, why are you hiding?" Before Steve can say anything, Sam walks out the door. "Guys, you gotta see this,"

 _"A bomb hidden in a news van blows up the UN building in Vienna, seventy people have been injured, and at least twelve dead, including Wakandan King, T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of the suspect, who has been identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier,"_

My heart raced and my eyes widened as I saw _his_ face blurry on the TV. I turned to Steve who almost couldn't believe his own eyes. Sharon pulls Steve off to the side, handing him a file. I listen closely.

"And you need to hurry up Steve, we have orders to shoot on site,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Things are starting to pick up now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when writing it!**_


	5. How to Destroy a Friendship in One Day

_**AN:**_ _ **Thank you for the continued support!**_

* * *

I followed Sharon out of the office building and to a lower floor, as we walked, Everett Ross followed in line, coming up behind me. There was a sense of urgency from everyone around me, but not me, I was cool as a cucumber. My face held a blank expression as I approached Steve and Sam first who had just gotten out of the armed vehicle that was holding them.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see you two alive. Arrested, but alive," I commented, scanning over their slightly disheveled and bruised appearances.

"You alright?" Steve asked concernedly, as if he didn't just cause mayhem in Romania.

I smiled, "You just did battle with a special team task force, and your asking me if I'm alright?" I asked incredulously, still smiling and Steve just nodded his head and shrugged. "Amazing," I commented, shaking my head in disbelief. "Well, to answer your question Steve, I'm doing fine. Minus, you know, almost being blown up only a few hours ago and and watching my rights getting taken away. But yeah everything is alright, " I answered sarcastically.

I looked over Steve's shoulder and made eye-contact with Bucky, who was locked up in small cage covered in bullet proof glass. From then on, everything seemed to move in slow motion. He was bound to the chair by straps and steel mechanics keeping him down. My heart broke at the sight, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His eyes met mine before falling to my wrists. I looked down at them and unconsciously began to rub my wrist remembering when he broke it when I was fourteen. I looked back up at Bucky.

 _"Did he remember?"_ I thought.

I snapped back to reality as they began to drag Bucky away in his heavy-duty cell. He was still holding eye contact with me, and I felt my heart break even more.

"What's going to happen to him?" Steve asked protectively as Bucky was finally out of my sight.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition," Everett Ross spoke up, causing me to snap out of my daze and glare at him.

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander," Sharon introduced almost sadly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to protect them from his wrath.

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup," Ross called to a nearby staff member. He turned back to the two men. "Oh, we'll write you a receipt," He smirked, cockily and Steve stared him down as he followed us.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that," Sam grumbled as he watched guards take away his suit before falling in step with me.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it," Ross continued as we walked along a skyway.

"I'm not intending on going anywhere," T'Challa spoke up from beside me as I noticed him for the first time.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like," Natasha said as she walked beside Steve.

"He's alive," Steve grunted back not looking at her as we found our way to an office room.

"No," Tony said from inside the room we just entered. He was on the phone, pacing around nonchalantly. "Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup," Tony gave a look to the three men entering the room.

"Try not to break anything while we fix this," Natasha sighed, only half-joking as she walked away.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir," Tony ended the phone call, and put the phone away as he walked up to Sam and Steve.

"Consequences?" Steve questioned.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something," Tony explained defensively, scratching at his goatee.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked, a little upset over the whole situation.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too," I smirked and shrugged as I followed Natasha and Tony.

Sam shook his head, "That's cold," Sam commented.

"Warmer than jail," Tony called back over his shoulder.

Natasha walked ahead of us while Tony and I hung back, Tony had his hands stuffed in his pant pockets and was looking over at me and then looking away. My demeanor went back to being unfazed just like it was earlier. Was that reason Tony kept darting his eyes between me and the floor? I wish he would spit out what he thinking.

"What is it that you want, Tony?" I asked curiously. "Clearly you want to say something to me," I added, finally fed up with his glances.

"It's probably best that we speak alone, for what I want to discuss," Tony suggested, a serious expression appearing on his face.

"Okay..." I answered trailing off, raising an eyebrow, my mind wondering where this conversation was going. "Natasha, Tony and I will be back," I announced, and she nodded her head continuing to her destination. I opened the door to an empty conference room and walked in spinning around to face Tony. I crossed my arms and looked at Tony expectantly. "So, what's got you so worked up around me Tony?" I questioned, as Tony closed the door behind him.

"Did you know what Sam and Steve were planning to do?" Tony asked, looking at me. "Because you have been oddly calm and unbothered about this whole situation," Tony pointed out, and I noticed there was an accusing tone to his statement.

I let out a snicker at the question and used my hand to cover my smile, "I'm sorry," I apologized, waving my hand signaling him to disregard my actions which only seemed to make a vein bulge out on Tony's forehead in annoyance. "Of course I did Tony," I answered, with a slight shrug of my shoulders. "What? Are you going to run to Ross tell him to charge me as a co-conspirator too?" I questioned sarcastically, placing a hand on my hip.

"With your luck, Ross would actually consider doing just that," Tony stated dryly shrugging.

I let out a humorless laugh and leaned against a glass table that was in the middle of the room, "And there would be nothing you could right?" I began, and narrowed my eyes. "Because you're hands are tied, right?" I remarked bitterly, dusting my hands off, my frustrations finally spilling out since the day the Accords were brought to us. It irritated me how quick Tony was to give up on us, his own team, people he's known for years before the government, which was once infiltrated with HYDRA members.

"What would you suggest then Amara, hmm?" Tony asked, throwing his hands up fustratedly. "Because what Steve and Sam did was extremely reckless, and the exact reason why the Accords are needed!"

"You know what's dangerous? Politicizing the Avengers, that's dangerous! 117 countries signed the Accords, but what about the countries that were left out?" I pointed out, as I began pacing the room back and forth. "Giving some countries access to the Avengers, but not others, how is that fair? If you would just let me fix-" I continued, but was cut short by Tony.

"There are things you can't _fix_ ," He pressed the last word. "I know exactly what you mean when it comes to _fixing_ , Amara!" Tony exclaimed angrily, pointing at me with an accusing finger. "It's when everyone is bowing in front of your feet, kissing and praising the ground you walk on, and hanging on every word you say with the desire to fulfill your every damn wish!" He finished, his breaths coming out shortly while I forced myself to stand still.

I looked at the floor, shaking my head and chuckled in disbelief at what Tony was insinuating. I smoothed my dress out and lifted my head up to face Tony, letting out another chuckle as I moved my hair behind my ears, and entwined my hands behind my back.

"Wow, you've finally said it," I mused, as I released my hands and began clapping. "You've been dying to tell me that since the day we met, haven't you?" I questioned, slowly making my way to Tony while he hung his head, he looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"I-I shouldn't have said that, Amara. It was the heat of the moment," Tony explained lamely, placing his hands on his hips and meeting my steely gaze briefly before looking back down. "That's not how it sounded in my head," Tony added.

"Yes it did Tony, stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself, you knew exactly how that was going to come across!" I snapped, glaring at Tony as I stabbed my finger into his chest. "After all these years...Do you truly think that low of me, Stark?" I asked, lowering my finger and walked past Tony knocking into his shoulder purposefully with look in my eyes that frightened Tony a bit.

"Amara-"

"Go to hell Tony!" I fumed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind me.

I rushed around the corner of the crowded hallway, my eyes were focused ahead of me in anger, my face taut. Thanks to my tunnel vision I suddenly slammed into a body that nearly made me lose my footing, the person I bumped into dropped the files they were holding and quickly scrambled to pick them up.

"I am so sorry, I was not paying attention," I sighed apologizing, and ran a hand through my hair.

The stood up to his full height and I stared the eyes of a man with glasses and slicked back hair. He was a head taller than me, and very handsome.

"It's fine Miss Sinclair. No harm done," the man assured in accented voice. "Would you walk with me? It appears to me that you need to clear your head," he commented.

"Uh, sure," I answered, nodding my head. "Lead the way,"

"Now, my name is Doctor Theo Berssard. I am here to evaluate Mr. Barnes. Now it's to my understanding, you two are friends?" Doctor Berssard questioned, as we began walking down another hallway.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked back, as we stopped at the doors of an elevator.

"Well, you tried to help him, so I inferred," he explained and I cleared my throat as he pressed a button on the elevator. "Now, I thought it would be a good idea to have you down there with me as I interrogated Mr. Barnes. It will be good for him to see a friendly face. Maybe it will ease him into talking," The elevator door opened as I shook my head.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm a friendly face. If anything you would want Captain Rogers, he's known him longer," I explained, watching Doctor Berssard enter the elevator. "But getting to Ross to agree to that is out of the question after Romania," I added, placing my hands on my lower back.

"Ah," Doctor Berssard breathed. "How unfortunate," and the doors closed.

* * *

 _ **AN: How you'd like it? It strayed from the movie, but I needed to find a way to have Amara in this particular scene, so once again I hoped you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes.  
**_


	6. The Winter Soldier Awakens

_**AN: So, I really thought I'd be able to update quicker, but then life hit me and said "Sike!". Sorry, for the long wait and thank you for the support!**_

* * *

After cooling off from my heated exchange with Tony I changed into a pair of comfortable black jeans and a loose maroon top. The dress that I was wearing before made me feel as if I was slowly being suffocated. I walked back into the office and saw Sam already seated at the table, I plopped down in an empty chair, my feet resting in another seat beside me. After a while, Steve came back in the room with Sharon following him and she handed a piece of paper to Sam.

"A receipt for your gear," She stated.

"Bird costume? Really?" Sam complained.

"I didn't write it," Sharon shot defensively back at him.

I continued to rock in the chair slightly. My eyes not leaving the screen that showed camera feed of Bucky. I watched intently as the psychologist stepped in front of Bucky and have a seat, but haven't heard a word. They restricted the sound. Sharon noticed Steve's mood and pressed a button on the table, allowing us to hear the evaluation taking place.

I got up to take a closer look. This whole time I had a bad feeling about this and started using my skills of perception to look deeper. Maybe there was something that could help us.

 _"I'm not here to judge you, but I would like to ask you a few questions,"_ Doctor Berssard spoke. " _Do you know where you are James?"_ Doctor Berssard questioned, but Bucky didn't stir or say a word. " _I can't help if you don't talk to me, James,"_

 _"My name is Bucky,"_ He corrected, his voice was deep and raspy. A silent shiver was sent down my spine at the edge in his tone.

Steve looked down at the press release photos, "Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve began, making me briefly glance over at him.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon proposed.

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier," Steve added, and I frowned.

It didn't make sense, not even a little.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him," Sharon's words made me look closer to the video screen, this time looking at Doctor Berssard rather than Bucky.

Sam joined the conversation, "Steve, we looked for the guy for months and found nothing," Sam reminded.

"He didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads," Steve countered, I darted my eyes between everyone in the room.

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would," Sharon's gaze goes to the elevator and surrounding area, her eyes narrowing.

Steve looked at the picture again, "Yeah,"

"Guys, you're definitely onto something," I don't bother turning to look at them, but rather continued staring at the screen, my eyes scanning faster and faster for tiny clues. From the way he crosses his arms, twitching his fingers, where and how often he glanced in different directions.

"Amara what do you got?" Sam got out of his chair slowly.

"The psychologist, Berssard. I spoke to him earlier. I should have noticed something was off about him when I ran into him. Look, how he's hovering over the documents. Looking over his shoulder to the doorway just about every fifteen seconds. His muscles are tight, arms and body language all closed off like he's guarding, something,"

"You're saying..." Steve trailed off.

"I'm saying no real psychologist would ever hover unless you had something to hide. You don't look frantic or else the client or a suspect can use that against you or potentially see you as an easy target. You never use closed off body language or else they won't open up. This man isn't a real psychologist,"

"That's impossible. We sent for him. The task force would do research and background checks," Sharon argued shaking her head.

"I know it when I see it. Trust me, reading body language is specialty of mine. Something's up," As if on cue, a power outage is sent through the building shutting off the cameras. I heard Everette and the team frantically trying to get the power back online.

Sharon looked at us wide-eyed, "Sublevel 5. East wing," We bolted out of the room, feet pounding fast down the halls.

I made a mental map in my head, thinking back to signs I might have seen, trying to deduce my thoughts. We sprinted down another hall only faltering when we came across bodies of guards on the ground. We moved further into another room, seeing more bodies as the red emergency lights flashed on and off as I turned to the men right behind me.

The red only lit up their features ever so slightly. Otherwise there wasn't much light in the room. I spun around surveying the room, Bucky's containment pod was busted open the cracks in glass were clearly visible as well the shards covering the floor. There was no sign of Bucky even though he was here only moments ago. The desk was flipped and there were papers or documents scattered all over the floor and the phony psychologist was on the ground next to the desk, feebly pleading for help.

Steve marched over to the man, "Get up!" Steve demanded, grabbing him by the collar and picking up the man and slammed him into a wall. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"To see an empire fall," the man answered, the disdain for us was evident in his voice.

I didn't even have time to blink before Bucky pushed me back against the wall holding my throat tightly in his hand.

"Hey, old buddy," I struggled out before Sam pulled Bucky off and I dropped to my knees, coughing.

I lifted my head to see Bucky nearly punched Sam straight in his face, but Sam ducked in time just to have Bucky punch a large hole into the cement wall. Sam attempted to punch Bucky in the side, but it didn't work. If anything, it made him angrier. Bucky punched Sam square in the chest and grabbed him by the chin, throwing him across the room.

I stood up and charged at Bucky and kicked him in the knee from behind making the soldier's leg bend. I threw a right hook punching him across the face, slightly wincing it felt like I punched a wall. Bucky clearly didn't appreciate my actions and within a second l was seized by the neck and thrown into another wall, my back and head slammed into the wall and I crumpled to the ground in a heap. I looked on as Steve ambushed Bucky and they began to fight before the Soldier pushed his best friend down an elevator shaft just as I completely blacked out.

~~~x~~~

It felt like hours had passed when I regained consciousness from the blow I received from Bucky, but it was only minutes. My eyes fluttered opened just as I saw the back of Sam running out the room chasing someone. There was a moist spot on the back of my head, I reached up to feel my head, feeling some blood ooze out slightly. I use the wall to help myself up and stumbled out of the room following Bucky's trail of havoc.

I followed the trail of bodies out to a courtyard where I managed to catch the eye of Tony, hiding behind a pillar. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped as Bucky walked past, Tony tapped something on his wrist and it transformed into an Iron Man glove, he stepped out from behind the pillar shot out a stun-blast at Bucky which only made him falter for a few seconds.

Tony fired another blast, Bucky ducked out of the way before firing at Tony. Holding the Iron Man glove over the barrel, Tony managed to block the bullet, wearing a startled expression at the fact that Bucky pulled the trigger with no hesitation. Tony pulled the gun barrel loose then Bucky smacked him backwards into the abandoned cafe tables.

Sharon began fighting him along with Natasha, attempting team up on him. Bucky grabbed Sharon's leg, flipping her onto a table. Natasha flipped onto his shoulders and started to elbow him on the head. I ran at them as he forced her down on a table by a metal hand to her throat.

Choking Natasha gasped, "You could at least recognize me,"

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Please calm down!" I exclaimed, placing my fingers on his temple.

This only seemed to agitate him and Bucky jerked me sideways, grabbing onto my shirt, yanking me off like a rag doll into some chairs. T'Challa appeared next to me and ran at Bucky. I watched as the two tussled they're way up flights of stairs and out the building. I looked around and saw everyone was still nursing the blows they took from Bucky, and I picked myself up from the floor.

 _"I need to find Sam,"_ I thought.

I rush out of the building searching among the crowds of people for my friend. It takes minutes to find him through the large panicking crowd, Sam was the only person standing still in the frenzied crowd and holding a jacket when I found him.

"Sam! We need to go!" I urged, as I scanned the crowd.

Then my eyes made it to the roof of the building and I watched as Steve held back a helicopter, Bucky most likely in it, as it jerked suddenly trying to pin Steve against the helipad. In seconds, the broken helicopter began sliding off and with it I see the glint of metal around Steve's throat as they fall. Sam and I sprint to the water where the helicopter fell in, just as we made it to the edge of the water Steve swam to land as he held Bucky to his chest, above water. I helped Steve drag Bucky out.

"We need to get him somewhere safe," Steve told me. I smiled and he gave me an exhausted look. "Let me guess, you know a place. Is it far?"

Hot wiring a car, I drive around to Sam where Steve dragged a drenched and unconscious Bucky into the back of the car. Sam gets into the passenger seat and I turn the wheel, speeding from the scene before we got caught. It was a while before we found the best place to hide. A large, abandoned factory was our temporary haven. Sam and Steve placed Bucky's his metal arm in a large rusted machine keeping it pinned

So now, we wait.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	7. On the Run

_**AN: Finals are over! I can finally get back on schedule! Thanks to everyone who followed this story!**_

* * *

While we waited for Bucky to awake I sat on a plastic milk crate in the room where Bucky was unconscious. Using the corner wall by the open doorway I pressed my back against the smooth, cold surface and let my legs go limp and eyelids droop. A pounding headache filled my senses making me weak. I rubbed my temples and reopened my eyes staring at Bucky from where I was sitting. I could hear Steve and Sam quietly talking amongst each other in a room over, they had me keep watch on Bucky.

I heard his breathing quicken as his head lifted up and then groaned, blood had dried where he hit his forehead on the helicopter windshield. Bucky turned his head seeing his arm was trapped underneath the machine.

"Guys," I called out tiredly, standing up from my seat and waved the pair over.

They ran in as Bucky groaned again and Bucky staring at them tiredly. Bucky placed his hand on the device, lifting himself slightly before Bucky looked up.

"Steve?" Bucky murmured, recognizing his friend first.

"Which Bucky are we talking to?" Steve questioned, crossing his arms.

Bucky grew somber and paused for a moment, "Your mom's name is Sarah," He paused again, chuckling. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes," Bucky recalled with a slight chuckled.

"Can't read that in a museum," Steve smiled.

"Just like that? We're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked annoyed, raising his eyebrows and I glanced at him shrugging.

Bucky turned his gaze at me this time and I slightly stepped closer to him, "What did I do?" Bucky asked looking at me, and touched his hand.

"Enough," I answered, not going into detail and Bucky sighed.

Bucky looked at me with a pained look and sighed, "Oh, God. I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words," Bucky said frustrated, shaking his head.

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Bucky answered.

"People are dead," Steve stated grimly. "The bombing, the set up. The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than _I don't know_ ," Steve pushed.

"He - he wanted to know about Siberia," Bucky stuttered slightly, trying to remember. "Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where," He finished.

"Why would he need to know that?" I asked him frowning, as I stepped forward.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier," Bucky confessed, looking at me.

I threw my head back and looked up at the ceiling, "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed quietly, my hands on my waist, shifting my gaze back to the man in front of me. Bucky looked down shaking his head.

Steve shifts on his feet, "Who were they?"

"Their most elite death squad," Bucky answered, shifting his gaze between the three of us. "More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum," he added.

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked, moving from his spot.

"Worse," Bucky answered grimly.

"The doctor, can he control them?" I asked, walking over to the machine that was holding Bucky and released his arm.

"Enough," Bucky replied, looking down at his hands.

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall," Steve recalled.

"With these guys he could do it. They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain site, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, they can take a whole country down in one night and you'd never see them coming," Bucky explained, as I made my way back over to Steve and Sam.

Buck shook his head as Sam walked up to us nervously, "This would have been a lot easier a week ago," He muttered taking a deep breath.

"If we call Tony..." Steve started, but Sam interrupted.

"No, he won't believe us," Sam pointed out.

"Even if he did...Who knows if the Accords would let him help," I added agreeing that it's not an option.

"We're on our own," Steve took the conclusion.

"Maybe not," Sam said hopefully. "I know a guy,"

As Steve and Sam called people and made strategic plans, I helped Bucky clean up and attend to his wounds. I carefully dab the wet cloth on his temple, removing his blood. It was bruised and had a small cut, from the glass shattering underwater.

"Did I do that to your neck?" Bucky asked softly, tracing his finger carefully over my bruised neck, as I looked into his eyes.

An involuntary shiver went down my spine as Bucky's human fingers glided smoothly over my skin and I swallowed deeply.

"It's fine," I assured, looking away from his eyes.

"Did I hurt you in any way?" He asked, concern lining his sharp features.

Our eyes lock once again, "You, as in Bucky, no, you didn't hurt me," I answered.

Bucky cleared his throat slightly, looking down at the ground, "The Winter Soldier is a part of me, and if I hurt you, I'd like to know," He stated, as I looked up at him.

"Why?" I questioned curiously, folding my arms together.

"Because I don't want to hurt people I care about," He admitted and I felt my cheeks burn, I looked back down and finish cleaning his wound.

"Do you remember anything about me? Honestly?" I asked suddenly. "I mean, when's the last time we had an actual conversation? That had to be when I was fourteen, and that was before you were wiped. And when I was eighteen, we faced each other again in D.C., and you called me 'renegade' then proceeded to beat the shit out of me," I recounted, finally lifting my head up to see that he was already staring at me. "I've caused you an immeasurable amount of pain, directly and indirectly. With and without my powers. How could you possibly care about me?" I questioned, pausing to catch my breath. "You shouldn't," I declared, shaking my head and removed my hand from Bucky's face.

Bucky grabbed my hand before I could fully remove it from his face, "And I have caused you numerous pain as well, I have littered your body with bruises, broken bones, and dislocations," Bucky began, as he gently lowered my hand from his face and use the pad of his thumb to softly circle my wrist, the left one to be exact. "I remember everything about you, even the temporary friendship we had when you were kid," Bucky mentioned, letting go of my hand.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I reminded him standing up. "A lot of things have changed since then Bucky. Look, I know you and Grandma had a thing going on during World War II. And I know that I look a lot like her, especially when she was around this age, but please don't project your feelings about her on me," I stated, pushing strands of my hair behind my ear. I turned around and started to walk out the room until Bucky spoke.

"What if I told you, that I haven't stopped thinking about you since D.C.?" Bucky asked, and I slowly spun on my heels and looked into his eyes shocked.

I was about to speak, but Steve and Sam walked into the room as Bucky and I looked over at them.

"Clint's getting Wanda. But we need to move now," Steve ordered, and Bucky sprung up, ready to go.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	8. Team Captain America: Assemble

_**AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas that celebrates it and to those don't I hope the holidays have been treating you well!**_

* * *

Steve pulled the car under a bridge and he exited out the car. I followed him with my eyes as he walked up to Sharon. The rest of us remained in the small vehicle, crammed and uncomfortable. I moved over slightly, Sam was in the passenger seat as Bucky was right next to me in the back. We were in a very old bug that Steve and I _borrowed_ from a junkyard. I had the window cranked down slightly so I could hear them.

"Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car," Sharon chuckled, at the sight of the Volkswagen beetle.

"It's low profile," Steve shrugged.

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd," She sighed, popping open the trunk and revealing all our weapons and armor.

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked.

"No," Sam answered flatly.

"You guys are acting like toddlers" I muttered, as Bucky scooted over. "Sam, you're a brat," I added flatly.

"I owe you again," Steve stated, staring down at Sharon with a half smile.

"Keepin a list," She retorted flirtatiously, while Bucky moves over closer to me to get more leg room.

"There gonna come looking for you," Steve said, and Sharon nodded.

"I know," She agreed with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sharon," Steve said graciously.

Sharon nodded at him again as if to say "you're welcome". Steve looked down then back up at her, suddenly he pulled her hips to his, and their lips meet. Bucky and I glanced at each other, before looking back at them. They pulled away as a half smile graced Sharon's features.

"That was-" She began.

"Late," Steve finished with a slight laugh.

"Damn right," Sharon inhaled. "I should go," They both nod at each other in agreement.

Sharon walked to get into her car as Steve looked back at us, giddy like a schoolgirl. All three of us smirked and nodded at him as he rolled his eyes sighing and Steve hopped back into the driver seat of the car.

"The old man has still got it," I commented chuckling.

~~~x~~~

The car pulled into the airport car garage, all of us got out of the car and walked over to where Clint and Wanda had just pulled up in their van minutes before us. I made my way over to her, hugging her tightly and she returned the embrace. I pulled back slightly and began scanning my eyes over her body checking for any bodily harm.

"How are you?" I asked concernedly, holding her arms gently.

"Better now," Wanda replied, a small smile appearing on her face and I mirrored her smile.

"You know I wouldn't have called. If I had any other choice," Steve explained, shaking Clint's hand.

"Hey man, I'm on your team," Clint shrugged, before Steve directed his attention to Wanda.

"Thanks for having my back." Steve said, looking at Wanda.

"It was time to get off my ass," She replied with a smirk.

"Hey kid," Clint greeted me as I smiled.

"Old man," I retorted chuckling, as he pulled me in for a hug and we separated.

Steve looked back to Clint, "How about our other recruit?" Steve mused, as Clint walked over to the van and pressed his hand to the door handle.

"He's rearing to go. I had to put a little coffee in him, but...he should be good," Clint explained, as he pulled the door back allowing it to bang loudly.

I furrowed my eyebrows as the man jolted awake. This was Scott Lang? I looked over to Sam with a _what the hell_ look. But Sam only shrugged saying _this is all I got_. Were we ever in desperate times.

"What time zone is this?" Scott asked still half asleep, standing up and jumping out of the van, then he looked over at us and a shocked and almost starstruck look formed on his tired face.

"Come on. Go," Clint ordered closing the van, and pushing him towards us.

"Captain America!" He smiled shaking Steve's hand.

"Mr. Lang," Steve nodded with a friendly smile.

"It's an honor," Scott nodded, still shaking his hand.

"You know you can let go, right?" I hinted with raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, letting go quickly. "Wow! This is awesome!" he commented enthusiastically. "Eryss, looking good!" He complimented winking at me, and I laughed slightly. He turned to Wanda and pointed at Steve. "Captain America," he named. "I know you too, you're great," He added and Wanda smiled. Scott looked back at Steve, taking a deep breath, he places his hands on Steve, feeling his muscles...did he just grab Steve's chest? "Jeez, uh, look I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so, thanks for thanking of me," Scott said, making Steve nod as he looked at him a little amused. While I burst out laughing at his accidental muck-up. "Hey man!" He greeted pointing at Sam.

"What's up, tic-tac?" Sam asked.

"Ah good to see you. Look, what happened last time-" Scott began

"It was a great audition but, it'll never happen again," Sam interrupted Scott.

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms.

"Something about some psycho assassins," Scott answered, looking at everyone in the group, questioning his own answer.

"Were outside the law on this one, you come with us, you're a wanted man," Steve warned.

"Yeah, well, what else is new," Scott stated, with a slight laugh.

"We should get moving," Bucky suggested from behind the car.

"I gotta chopper lined up," Clint began, getting interrupted by a blaring siren and a voice began speaking in German.

"Their evacuating the airport," I stated, looking around.

"Stark," Sam said to Steve.

"Stark?" Scott questioned.

"Suit up!" Steve told us.

I zipped my catsuit behind the van, and placed my batons into my back holsters along with holstering my many knives. I tied my hair into a low ponytail behind my back and took a deep breath, to calm and ready myself for the fight that lay ahead of us. This fight changes everything. This is big.

We're fighting each other now.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted the big fight scene to be a chapter of its own. It's well worth the wait, I promise.**_


	9. Underoos!

_**AN: I'm a terrible person, I've been slacking when it comes to updating this story, forgive me. But, I'm back with the chapter that I promised!  
**_

* * *

Steve and I walked to the opening of the airport. We walked slowly, trying to pin point where Tony and the rest of the team would be, but we didn't spot them near by. I could feel them nearby, this was obviously a trap, but it would buy Bucky and Sam some time. Steve and I took off in a jog and saw the helicopter Clint was talking about earlier, but when we got closer to it electricity shot through the vehicle turning every system off, making it utterly useless.

Stark and Rhodey fly right in, landing a few feet from us, "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport, don't you think that's weird?" Tony asked, as his helmet comes off, revealing the black and blue bruise Bucky left him back at the German police facility.

"Definitely weird," Rhodey agreed, entertaining the idea and I rolled my eyes.

"Hear me out, Tony," Steve spoke up to the two men in iron suits. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this," We looked over as we heard a noise to see the Black Panther jumping into the scene.

"Captain, Eryss," He grumbled from behind his mask.

"Your highness," I nodded to the man, not tearing my eyes from him. I can definitely say that I had probably gotten on T'Challa's bad side now that I'm siding with Bucky and Steve.

"Anyway... " Tony began, as I focused on his feelings. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in," He informed us. Well, he was determined, I'll give him that. He wanted to _save_ us. But we didn't needed to be saved, _I_ didn't want to be saved, especially not the way Tony was defining it. Tony truly believed that's this was the only way to keep us _free_...or even alive. "That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" He asked.

He was desperate, it was almost overwhelming and the fear of losing us was so strong than I could've imagined, it would be pointless to manipulate even more.

"You're after the wrong guy, " I spoke up, as I broke the one thing that I promised to do. I carefully let the sensation of trustworthiness flow into Tony wanting to strengthen the trust he once felt towards me.

"Your judgment is askew," He told me. "Your old partner killed innocent people yesterday," Tony snarled, not having any of it, as I pushed his emotion a bit harder, it was a desperate move. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to manipulate other's feelings?" He asked me being a bit offended as he realized what I was doing.

I went too fast, I wanted to make a too big a of change in a small amount of time, he detected it easily.

"You already think so low of me, I thought what the hell, why not go for it," I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't," Steve joined in too.

"Steve..." Natasha walked up, with her Black Widow suit ready for a fight. Natasha's face was unreadable except one thing. I could feel that she wanted none of this to happen. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" She asked concerned.

"All right, I've run out of patience," Tony told us "Underoos!" He shouted, Steve's hands were webbed and I looked up to see a red and blue blur pass by Steve's head, the person also took Steve's shield with his web, luckily we had a surprise for them. "Nice job, kid," Tony complimented him, as he landed on a truck's roof holding the shield.

"Thanks, well I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just, new suit. Wait - it's nothing, Mr. Stark, it's - it's perfect. Thank you," The boy stuttered.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation," Tony looked at him frowning.

"Okay. Cap...Captain. Big fan. I'm Spider-Man," He introduced himself. " Eryss. You're...wow, beautiful," The boy stammered, looking at me and I lightly smiled.

 _"How old this kid could be?"_ I thought.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later," Tony said shortly, trying to make him shut up, but he just couldn't.

"Hey, everyone," He said shyly, waving to everyone else who was at the scene while Tony rolled his eyes a bit annoyed.

Steve ignored the young boy and looked Tony in the eyes, "You've been busy," Steve told to Tony nodding slightly.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Tony retorted quickly. "Dragging in Amara, and having her take your side, she'll be in jail after this, I don't want that for her! Calling Clint in. _Rescuing_ Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep..." He trailed off angrily, stopping himself trying to calm himself down. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart," Tony said, making me shake my head and scoffing.

"You did that when you signed," Steve remarked, making Tony stop and stand up a little straighter.

"All right, we're done," Tony called out in frustration. "You guys are gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us!" He yelled frustratedly, as I just shook my head again in disbelief, while Natasha took a deep breath. "Or a squad of J-SOC guys come with no compunction about being impolite. Come on!" He begged us.

" _We found it,_ " Sam spoke over the radio in our ear pieces. " _Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway,_ " Steve raised his hands and an arrow shot out, cutting the webbing in half.

Thanks Clint.

"All right, Lang," Steve spoke out to the bug sized man.

"Hey, guys, something..." The Spider Man started, as we all watched Ant Man (Scott) grow from ant size to regular size and Scott flipped and kicked Spiderman making him grunt as he fell over.

"Whoa-What-What the hell was that?" Rhodey stammered.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Scott said, as he handed Steve his shield, and Steve placed the shield on his arm.

"Oh great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Tony asked, seeing Rhodey was looking at something else.

"Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes,"

"Barnes is mine!" T'challa announced making Steve quickly threw his shield at Rhodey distracting him long enough for him to chase after T'Challa.

The Spiderman makes his way flipping to the terminal. "Amara, help 'em!" Clint yelled into the com.

I began sprinting to the terminal and channeled my emotions and felt myself teleport into the terminal just in time to see the Spiderman swing through the glass wall kicking Sam backwards. Bucky threw a punch, but the kid caught his fist.

"You have a metal arm?! That is awesome, dude!" Sam hit the kid away and he proceed to shout, "You have the right to remain silent!"

He fought Sam off and swung after him. At this I focused on his emotions and overloaded them to get his attention off of Sam and Bucky, which worked like a charm.

"Yeow!" the kid exclaimed, almost falling off from his web. He looked backed and I gave him a small wave. "I'm not really a fan of that," he stated, and I can't help but smirk. Spiderman swings over to me and shoots a web at me as he landed in front of me and I rolled away effortlessly. I grabbed my baton from its holster and threw one at and he ducked. "Really?" He asked cockily and I laughed.

"Boomerang," I explained with a smirk.

His eyes widen at my words and the baton comes back, shocking him on impact. When it flies back to my hand I connect it with my other baton forming my staff. He ran at me and I blocked his punch without a hesitation, I grabbed his arm flipping him on his back making him groaning. The boy hopped back up onto his feet, we both traded blows and kicks dodging each of our attacks. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards, I flipped over him swung my staff at him with all my strength sending him flying.

The boy managed to catch himself before whipping around and kicking me in the back, sending my body backwards and flying over the railing. I slammed onto the tile floor of the airport, bouncing on impact and I rolled over onto my back letting out a groan. Above, Sam shot a grenade at Spiderman, but he dodged it. Bucky grabbed Red Wing, throwing it hard and fast at Spiderman hiding behind a pillar.

"Oh god!" Spiderman yelled, before dodging it. "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" Spiderman called out before slinging it back at Bucky and he dodged it's impact.

Sam attacked Spiderman from behind, pulling him to the ground. Spiderman shot a web upwards, then on the back of Sam's wings, jamming it as Sam free falls into a magazine rack. He tumbled to the ground, but jumped back up, only to have his hand be webbed to the railing behind him.

"Are those wings carbon fiber?" Spiderman asked curiously as he landed sideways on a lighting fixture that was nailed to the floor.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

I lifted myself off the floor and picked up my staff and unconnected them back into batons I ran over to Sam just in time see him be kicked by Spiderman and Bucky ran in front taking the brunt of the hit as both of them fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Spiderman webbed them down. He turned to me as I approached them.

"Kid, don't push it," I warned, point at him.

He doesn't take my warning and began aiming his hand at me. As he shot more webbing I teleported upstairs, and threw both my batons as hard as I could into his chest. The batons hit his chest with considerable force and he falls over the edge and Red Wing caught him before shooting out of the window. My batons made their way back into my hands and I holstered them.

"Wwahhhh!"

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked annoyed.

"I hate you," Sam grumbled.

I took my knife out, "Come on, we have a flight to catch," I said cutting them free and pulling them up.

I run to the airstrip and hear the sound of boots run after me. "There!" I pointed, while the boys catch up to me. We meet up with Steve and the rest of the team all running to the Quinjet when a beam of energy tore a line in front of us and Vision floats down before us.

He hovered overhead. "Captain Rogers. I know you believe what your doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now," Tony and Natasha joined him and then Rhodey and Spider Man swung down by a web with the Panther jumping in.

Sam breathed, "What do we do, Cap?" as we all stood up in front of them.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "We fight," he stated and looked over to me and with a nod we began to walk at a brisk pace, then breaking into a steady jog, and then a running pace.

Friends were now enemies.

* * *

 _ **AN: And there it is folks, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene between Amara, Peter, Bucky, and Sam!**_


	10. Civil War

_**AN: Here it is, the big fight between Team Captain America vs. Team Iron Man!**_

* * *

We all ran at each other with full force, nobody backing down or showing any sign of ever doing so. I ran at Peter who attempted to shoot me with a web barely skimming my left thigh. I go to kick him, but he caught my foot in his hand. I used my momentum and climbed on him and wrapping my legs around him using his strength against him and subdued him to the ground.

He quickly rose to he's feet, "Wow you gotta teach me that!"

"Look kid, I don't want to hurt you," I grunted out.

It was true, fighting this boy was like fighting my little sister and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone. But I would, if it's absolutely necessary.

"Mr. Stark said you would try to place it nice," Spiderman said, as I dodged his punch only for him to kick me in my side.

I stumbled over my feet a little and placed my hand over the throbbing pain in my side. I breathed heavily and slowly lifted my head to look up at the boy.

"Did he tell you why?" I questioned forebodingly, preparing myself to inundate the boy with his own memories.

I didn't give him the chance to respond as the background around us suddenly changed, no longer were we at the airport, we were back in New York. I searched through the boy's memories, the most traumatic one's, and discovered that his name was Peter. That's when I found it, the memory that would incapacitate him for awhile.

I observed from a distance as Peter found himself back at his house where lived with his Aunt May. Police sirens were going off and there was yellow police tape around the area. Peter walked into the house, and that's when he heard a woman crying. He walked closer and saw Aunt May mourning his Uncle Ben. I watched as Peter dropped to the ground and his breathing becomes short, ragged gasps.

Suddenly, it felt like a truck hit me on my back, I shot forwards hitting a crate directly on my stomach. I screamed as I fell on the ground my head receiving the majority of the blow. I rolled over onto my back I saw Tony hovering in his suit above me, I could feel the disapproval radiating from him. I groaned in pain, but I gathered all my strength and recovered.

"Really? On a kid?" Tony asked, disgust evident in his voice.

I channeled my anger and pain, "You're the one who brought the _kid_ here," I growled, unleashing a pulse of my emotions knocking Tony back.

He flipped backwards before righting himself and fired his blasters my way and I dived to the side. Tony was about to fire again, but he started having weapons malfunctions. It was the perfect opportunity for me to put some space between me an Tony and I teleported away focusing on the emotions of the person closest to me which was Clint. I hide behind a shipping crate to catch my breath. Fighting was everywhere, people throwing punches, metal on metal, and the sounds of people screaming and yelling at each other.

I overheard Bucky through the coms, _"We gotta go. That guy is probably in Siberia by now,"_

 _"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet,"_ Steve said.

I'm shaking my head when Sam said what I was thinking while he flew overhead, _"No, you get to the jet. Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here,"_

"As much as I hate to admit it. If we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint added breathlessly, he nodded in my direction as I come to his side.

I glanced over at him, his face would have been unreadable to anyone who wasn't feeling the same thing. Fear, maybe, disappointment, yes, shame, completely. The thought of us getting captured by Tony and the government was not pleasant, but it had to be done.

 _"We can't just leave you here,"_ Bucky said strained.

"Just come back for us, and everything will be fine," I stated, finally speaking as I spotted him from his position behind a crate and nod with certainty.

His lips thin out before nodding reluctantly. There was worry in his eyes, and concern lining his sharp features. We both knew in our hearts, this was the last we'd see of each other for some time.

Sam's rushed voice comes over the com, " _This isn't the real fight, Steve,"_ Sam reminded.

 _"Alright, Sam, what's the play here?"_ Steve asked.

 _"We need a diversion. Something big,"_ Sam explained, as he flew through an opening, Rhodey following close behind.

Scott suddenly chimed in, " _I got something kind of big. But I can't hold it for long,"_ Scott offered. _"On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half...don't come back for me,"_

 _"He's gonna tear himself in half?"_ Bucky questioned confused.

 _"You sure about this, Scott?"_ Steve asked, with a tone of concern.

 _"Yeah I do it all the time. I mean ones in a lab. Then I passed out,"_ He says strangely optimistic.

"Wow, that's reassuring," I stated sarcastically.

 _"I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss,"_ Scott chanted, probably thinking we couldn't hear him.

All of a sudden, I could see the familiar figure of Scott growing larger but instead of staying at normal size, he continued to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. He was a behemoth. My eyes widened as he grabbed onto Rhodey's leg.

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled.

I took a step back in shock at the scene in front of me and huffed, unbelieving of my own eyes. I let out a little shocked laugh. I could not believe my eyes.

Scott laughed like the jolly green giant as he held onto Rhodey, "Okay tiny dude's big now. He's big now!" Rhodey yelled completely stunned.

 _"I guess that's the signal,"_ Steve stated, he and Bucky began running out from their hiding spots.

"Yeah, no shit," I commented, still amazed at the sight of Scott.

I can practically see Sam beaming as he laughed, _"Way to go, Tic Tac!_ " Sam cheered.

"Give me back my Rhodey!" Tony quipped, Sam flew feet first into Iron Man.

"I got him!" Peter. exclaimed, Scott sent Rhodey flying and Peter caught him with a web.

Scott kicked a bus towards T'Challa and Vision descended and braced himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. T'Challa spotted Steve and Bucky sprinting past. Iron Man was chasing Sam and evaded Scott by swinging the wing of a plane at him.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion," Tony called.

Sam aimed towards Iron Man, firing Red Wing while Scott blocked T'Challa's path.

"You wanna get to them... you gotta go through me," He swept his gigantic foot through the crates T'Challa was standing on, smashing them to pieces. Scott is engulfed in explosions as Rhodey swooped towards him with Peter clinging to a web stuck to Rhodey's back. He fired more webs and wrapped them around Scott' arms.

Clint fired arrows at T'Challa who catches two right in front of his face. After the arrowheads exploded he dropped them and rises extending his claws.

"We haven't met yet," Clint began. He flattened his bow and spun it around. "I'm Clint," He introduced, wielding the bow like a staff.

"I don't care," T'Challa hissed, and attacked Clint as Clint swung his bow and T'Challa acrobatically ducked then countered with a high kick.

That's when I stepped in blocking his way already dodging some of his blows as he tried to pass me. We stared daggers at each other.

"Move, Eryss," He ordered me. "I really don't want to hurt you," He added.

"Yeah, I know," I began. "But you might have to," I finished, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw, knocking him down to the ground.

He sprang back up on his feet and unleashed a flurry of blows against me. Jesus, he was extremely quick and agile. I dodged and evaded his blows until he got me off kilter and landed a quick jab to my face followed by a hard kick in the chest making me land on my back so he could easily pass me while I was trying to catch my breath. I breathed heavily as slowly blood began dripping from my lip.

 _"That bastard busted my lip!"_ I thought.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott's alarmed voice boomed.

I quickly rolled over to my stomach and saw Steve and Bucky still running towards the Quinjet, and Vision firing a shining beam of energy from his mind stone and the control tower collapsed towards the entrance of the hangar. As it began to crumble, red wisps of energy appeared as Wanda struggled to slow its collapse. I pushed myself up from the concrete ground just as Tony floated above me and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Amara, stand down now and they may go easy on you in prison," Tony stated, trying to stop me from moving forward. "Don't make this worse on you, than already it is," he added.

"I can't, Tony. Not after everything that's happened over the past few days," I replied, shaking my head. "I just can't, and you know why,"

"I'm sorry kid," Tony apologized.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Wha-?" I began, but was cut off by Tony as he lifted his hand blasted me back.

Tony sent me flying towards a plane and I slammed into it, falling to the ground. My vision goes blurry, I probably broke a fair number of bones and bruises would litter my entire body. Before I went completely unconscious and everything going dark, I could see Steve and Bucky safely making it to the hanger.

* * *

 _ **AN: Steve and Bucky made it to the quinjet, but now Amara and the others are going to The Raft.  
**_


	11. The Raft

_**AN: Well, half of the Avengers are locked up and as you can assume, an Avenger family argument ensues.  
**_

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came to wherever I was it was all hazy around me. When the world came back into focus, Scott, Sam, Clint, and Wanda were all looking at me. We were on a plane that must have been taking us to a prison to be held in. My body felt sluggish and heavy, like I was carrying something that weighed a ton.

"How long was I out for?" I asked slowly, attempting to sit up. But I couldn't, I looked down and saw that I had the same heavy duty cuffs on my hands that were used on me in D.C. "Where are we be taken to?" I asked again, trying shift myself upright so I could sit in a normal position.

"The Raft," Clint answered gravely. "Where some of the most dangerous criminals are sent," Clint explained, and I threw myself back against the wall behind me.

 _"Criminals, that's what we are now,"_ I thought.

Whatever the J-SOC squad sedated me with it was very effective as my body was still weak. We were lead off of the plane and taken to a processing area where we were disarmed and had our uniforms handed to us.

As I came to the entrance door Ross sauntered over with crossed arms and an annoying, amused expression. I was the last person in the line of prisoners and the doors flung open to the area where we would change into our new uniforms. The rest of the team was further up ahead as I was handed my uniform. When I walked past Ross, who was still wearing that arrogant smirk, I smirked back and lifted my cuffed hands and flipped him off with both fingers. The amusement left his face and returned to his natural pissed expression.

A guard behind me slammed the butt of his rifle over my head, making drop to my hands and knees, my head began throbbing with pain. The blow hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to give Ross or the guard the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. I felt blood roll down my head. The taste of iron stained my tongue and I panted slowly like a dog.

"That was uncalled for," I panted out, only to be roughly pulled up to my feet by the same guard and he gave me a hard shove to the changing area with everyone else.

When all was said and done, we were all led to our cells. I sat on the floor of my cell that was next to Wanda's, diagonal from Sam's and Scott's and opposite of Clint. Before they enclosed me in my new home, a guard rammed a inhibitor collar onto my neck. I felt a strong pulse of electricity run through my body signaling that my empathic powers were subdued.

This was my life now. Once a prisoner, always a prisoner.

~~~x~~~

 _"Day four of prison life,"_ I thought.

I found my cell in the Raft much like my cell back when I was held captive by HYDRA. It was quite similar, four walls, except this one was more like a glass-like cell, a single bed, and a toilet, but I knew that this was a cell I could not escape from. I laid on my stiff bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was the only thing I'd done since we were brought to the Raft other than cursing at the guards and being abused by the guards. I think the guards on the Raft have made a game of who can abuse me the worst.

Of course when the guards decide to use me as their human punching bag they take me out my cell and into another room so that no one can see. When I come back with a bloody face and damn near unconscious, the team always confronted them demanding an explanation and they would offer up a lazy, bullshit excuse that I was being disobedient and I lunged at them with the intent to attack. Everyone knows that they are the aggressors and like to taunt me, it's not my fault that their fragile sense of self can't held my sharp tongue.

And now here I am staring blankly at the ceiling once again, sometimes I would do this for a whole day. This concerned the team that I was being uncharacteristically quiet, and they would often call out my name to see if I was still sane. Even worse, to check that I was still alive. I closed my eyes momentarily, replaying in my head all the injuries I've suffered here. A guard punched me in the face and another kicked me in the stomach leaving a bruise on my torso, and I received another black eye so that would be renewed for another week. A strong backhand to the face which busted my lip open again. Oh, how can I forget? The guards like using the collar around my neck as a toy, when they shock me they just laugh and walk away as I yell and convulse in pain from the electricity.

I was beginning to doze off until I heard loud clapping that echoed throughout the room. Sitting up on the mattress I see Tony saunter in. I stood up and looked at Tony through the glass and bars.

"The Futurist, ladies and gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's good for you whether you like it or not," Clint announced snarkily.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here, come on," Tony replied with some sympathy. Tony looked beat down. He had a black eye, a sling for his arm, and he looked dead tired.

Clint spat, "Yeah well you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony," Clint shot back.

"Yeah but not some super max, floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. For..." Tony had to stop and think for the right word.

"Criminals?" Clint finished, standing up. "Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you were looking for," He eyed Tony from his cell. "Didn't used to mean me. Or Sam. Or Amara. Or Wanda. But here we are,"

"Cause you broke the law!" Tony justified, I scoffed silently and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Clint answered scoffing as well.

"I didn't make you," Tony argued back.

"The law. The law," Clint chuckled.

"You read it, you broke it!" Tony started to raise his voice.

"The law. The law. The law," Clint repeated. Clint began to antagonize Tony, singing, "la la la la la" as Tony spoke.

"Alright, you're all grown ups. You got a wife and kids. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you choose the wrong side?" Tony almost yelled.

Clint was obviously pissed off at Tony's comment and stood up as Tony walked away, "You better watch your back on this guy. Chances are he's going to _break_ it," Clint warned and slammed onto the cell bars.

Tony started walking around the circle of cells. He passed Scott and looked at him, "Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark," Scott recounted for us all, but of course Tony didn't know him.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, man," Scott said exasperated.

I rolled my eyes at Tony's obnoxious behavior. Tony passed Wanda's cell and she just stared at him.

Tony walked over to Sam, "How's Rhodes?" Sam asked sincerely.

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So...fingers crossed," Tony glanced around the room. "What do you need? They feed you yet?"

"You're the good cop now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went,"

"Well you better get a bad cop, because you would have to go Mark Terminal on my ass to get information out of me. So if I were you, I would go try to get information out of her," Sam said, pointing to my cell.

I looked away and heard Tony moving closer to my cell. I lowered my head so my hair blocked Tony from seeing face.

"So, how are you Amara?" Tony asked casually like it was a random day in the week. I stayed quiet and keep my eyes to the ground and didn't dare to look him in the face. "You know you wouldn't be in here if it weren't for Steve," Tony reminded softly.

I snapped my head up at his statement, letting him see the bruises that littered my face, "I'm in here because of _you_! If you didn't decide to sign the Accords I, no, _we_ wouldn't be here!" I snapped, moving closer to the bars.

Tony's eyes widened when he saw my face, his brows furrowed, distressed to see me injured, "Amara, Jesus, are you okay?" Tony asked, concern evident in his voice.

I scoffed, "Don't act all concerned Tony, you didn't extend the courtesy when you shot me point blank with your repulser," I replied harshly, glaring at him.

"In all of this, you still matter to me. Even after you disobeyed the law," Tony stated, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am caged up like an animal for doing what was right," I growled, and lifted my cuffed hands to show Tony. "I can barely feel my god damn hands in these, at this point I think that Ross had these tightened as far as it could go so I'll lose circulation," I hissed, as Tony stared at me sadly. I thought I saw his eyes watering up, but for all I know they were crocodile tears. "And this!" I began, lifting my head so Tony can see my collar. "Was a special little trinket that they gave me as a welcoming gift. Whenever I attempt in any way that might result in me using my powers, they shock the living hell out of me!" I snarled, my chest heaving. "And sometimes they do it just for the hell of it!" I added, nearly yelling.

"I didn't know that this would happen," Tony looked down to the floor in shame. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

"That's bullshit, Tony!" I argued. "I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by speaking with me. You would had better luck with Sam, because I am not giving you a damn thing," I commented, as I began to back away from Tony. "I don't owe you anything," I uttered, closing my eyes momentarily,trying to steady my breathing.

"Well, I just knocked the A out of their AV," Tony quipped, which made my eyes snap open. "We got about thirty seconds before they realize it's not their equipment," I was still very much unimpressed with Tony. "Just look," Tony pulled up a hologram from his watch. It was a picture of a dead man. "Because that...was the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Amara, I was wrong,"

"Well that's a first," I sneered, stepping closer to the cell.

"Cap is definitely off the reservation. But he's about to need all the help he can get,"

I raised an eyebrow, "And now you want to help," I laughed sardonically.

Tony sighed, "Amara please," Tony pleaded gently.

I sighed as well, "Fine, I'll tell you...but you have to go _alone_ and as a _friend,_ " I stressed, looking Tony dead in the eye and he silently promised me to do so with an affirmative nod.

* * *

 _ **AN: The big argument between Amara and Tony finally happened! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter, we're near the end of the story!**_


	12. In the End

_**AN: Here we are, the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who followed this story!**_

* * *

I sat cross legged on my bed, if you can call it that, and l leaned my head back against the hard, cold wall with my eyes closed. We all sat in silence. We had nothing to say or do. Strangely enough something felt different today compared to the last, I couldn't put my finger on it though. The only way to pass time in my cell is to reflect back on my memories, good and bad.

 _"I'll see you around, then,"_

 _I scoffed, "See you around, you mean in these cells?"_

 _"Kid," Tony stared at me through the glass, "I'll find a way to get you out of there, I promise,"_

 _"Don't make promises that you can't keep Tony," I grumbled, as Tony walked away from my cell and_ _out of the prison area towards Secretary Ross and his whirring helicopter._

I thought that would be the last time I spoke with Tony, at least for a while since I was locked up. But I was so very wrong.

 _The door opened with force, it was soon followed by loud foot steps. They made their way down the hall until they stopped at the front of my cell._

 _"Did you know?" A familiar male voice rang through my ears._

 _I looked up and see Tony, who somehow looked even worse than the last time I saw him, which was almost forty-eight hours ago. Something wasn't right. Did things go downhill with Steve and Bucky?  
_

 _"Know what?" I asked back with a confused expression._

 _"Know that Rogers' buddy, The Winter Soldier killed my parents!" He began yelling._

 _I dropped my head sighing, "Shit," I muttered, and shifted myself so I could stand up. I walked towards the cell bars facing Tony. "Yes, I knew," I answered softly, meeting Tony's angry gaze.  
_

 _"Wha-" Tony began, but stopped himself and began pacing in front of my cell. "You knew and didn't tell me," Tony stated lowly, pointing at me accusingly. Clearly angry with me but it almost seemed like he was also disappointed in me.  
_

 _I gave Tony a bewildered look, "Tony, what did you want me to do or say? 'Hey Tony, great weather today, right? Oh, and by the way The Winter Soldier killed your parents,'" I remarked, raising my shoulders. "It's not something you can bring up casually in a conversation," I added, defending myself._

 _"I expected more from you!" Tony admitted, and walked towards the door_.

 _"So did I!" I called after him._

 _Everyone was quiet, no sound was heard, for once it was just quiet. And it stayed that way_

An alarm sounded, blaring through the compound.

My eyes shot open and I looked around the cell block, flashing red lights filled the whole corridor. I get up and move towards the bars, poking my head out as best as I could to see what's going on. Wanda was on her feet as well, leaning against the wall to help balance her.

"What's going on?" I yelled to her over the alarm

Footsteps sounded throughout the floor we were on and went closet to Sam's cell.

"I can answer that," a familiar voice from across my cell yelled. I turn to face the voice and my eyes widen as I watched with growing elation as Steve walked out of the darkness. "You guys look like you need a hand,"

"Steve, what took you so long?" Sam asked sarcastically, as the doors opened.

I leaned against the doorway for support when Steve came and wrapped his arm around my shoulder helping me to walk as Sam did the same for Wanda.

"What did they do to you two?" Steve asked, his mischievous smirk gone.

Wanda and I shared a look, "Enough," Wanda uttered.

"We'll explain later," I clarified. "But right now, I can be more use without this collar around my neck and these shackles," Steve took the hint and once we reached the control room he slammed his fist down on a button and the collar unlocked. As did Wanda's. We both smiled lightly and Steve came around with the key to the handcuffs and the inserted key into the lock and they unlocked with 'click'.

I hurled the cuffs to the floor, while Steve was assisting Wanda in getting off the that god forsaken straight jacket. Once Wanda was free she and I simultaneously chucked our collars to the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Steve's words were refreshing.

~~~x~~~

A month had passed and Zemo was put under custody by the CIA for causing mass hysteria and terrorist acts. Thanks to T'Challa and his kind heart he let us stay in his kingdom, Wakanda. We needed a place to hide for a while, we were fugitives now, but at least now we're away from the Raft. T'Challa vowed to help us keep Bucky safe for as long as possible. He finally knew that Bucky was innocent.

A man patched up Bucky's left shoulder since that was the only thing left from his fight with Tony. I remember when I first saw it, I was confused and concerned.

 _I was leaning against Sam as the ship took off from the helipad. My eyes wandered around to everyone taking in their haggard appearance That's when I noticed his stub._

 _"Bucky your arm..." I trailed off, lifting my head from Sam's shoulder.  
_

 _I heard Steve's voice call back to us, "Had a run in with Stark,"_

 _Then my worst fear has come true, the wedge between the team would never heal again._

 _My eyebrows raised, "Tony did that?" I asked shocked.  
_

 _Bucky nodded solemnly before Steve continued. "He came to help us originally, but Zemo showed him what really happened to his parents and...well, as you can see,"_

 _I nodded my head, looking down at my hands, "He was going to find out at some point,"_

The man left and I looked over to Bucky, who had been acting subdued ever since the showdown with Tony.

I get up and walk up to him, "Bucky, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, crossing my arms. He kept his eyes low and didn't answer. I unfolded my arms and placed my hand under his chin, lifting it up so his eyes would meet mine. "Hey," I called softly, and I searched his eyes.

After everything that has happened, I've been hesitant of using my powers. Maybe it was because of what Tony said, and how he truly expressed what he thinks of my powers. I usually let talk like that roll off my back, but when Tony said it, it stung. Why? Because Tony was my friend, and I never imagined a friend to say that about me. Tony' right, people aren't fond that I can read them like an open book with such ease, but for Bucky's sake I did.

He still felt guilty about what he did to Tony's parents, "Bucky," I began. "You are more than the worst thing that's ever happened to you. You need to stop apologizing for having been through hell and surviving," His eyes tear away from mine as guilt flushed his features.

"Even after knowing you for so long, it's unnerving how you can read me like that," Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Can you believe it?" I retorted, with a light shrug and smile.

I moved closer to him, he was sat high up on a table, and was still taller than me. I place my hands on his interlocking our fingers, making him look into my eyes. "You didn't kill anyone, Bucky. HYDRA did," There was a split moment as I wanted to place my lips on his hand, but I didn't. I moved away from him just as Steve walked in.

Steve crossed his arms against his chest as Bucky looked over at me.

"Sure about this?" Steve questioned, as Bucky didn't take his eyes off of me.

"I can't trust my own mind," Bucky sighed. "So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing," I was completely against his decision, there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind, I had tried, but he wouldn't budge. "For everybody," Bucky looked back over to me. "Take care of him for me. He can be reckless sometimes," He said smiling.

I let out a laugh and Steve looked at Bucky with 'really?' face.

I patted Steve's back, "I've been doing that for several years now. He's in good hands," I assured, with a smile and Bucky smiled back.

Steve gave his small goodbyes, Bucky returning the manner. Bucky stood up from the table and entered into the pod and then strapped in. The glass door of the tank closed. We watched as it filled up with gas as it let out a small hissing noise. Bucky took in a deep breath, taking in the chemicals. I shared one last glance with him before closed his eyes and was put into cryostasis. The view of him was then cut off by the tank filling up with frost. A group of Wakandans came to collect the pod and placed it in a secured place where no one can find it, and all that Steve and I could do was watch.

"He'll be back in no time," I reassured, rubbing Steve's arm.

"I know," He agreed, as we walked to a window and T'Challa joined us. "Thank you, King T'Challa," Steve said.

T'Challa smiled, "Your friend and my father were both victims...if I could help one, then they can have peace,"

"You know if they find out he's here...they'll come for you," I stated, looking over at T'Challa.

"Let them try," T'Challa smirked.

Before our eyes, a view of a beautiful rain forest covered the land and at the top stood a mammoth Panther cave.

* * *

 _ **AN: It has been a journey, but I've enjoyed every step it took to get here and hopefully you did as well. Once again, a very big thank you to all of you who followed this story from the beginning and now to the end.**_


End file.
